


Too Soon to Tell

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Epilogue, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother," Jane retreats and Maura pursues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon to Tell

Jane felt like an intruder in her own home. It was strange but, after her mother moved into Maura's guest house, Jane found herself doing pretty much everything over there. Dinner, watching the game, just hanging out. But after the week they'd both just had, she needed some silence and solitude and decided she would go home.

Her apartment was freezing, and she upped the thermostat before she checked her fridge. The food wasn't expired yet - barely - and the bread was on the right side of moldy, so she decided to eat light and make a grilled cheese sandwich. She had just turned on the stove when there was a timid knock at the front door. She knew who it was without even thinking. There wasn't a question in her mind; she simply though, "Maura's here." She went to answer the door with the realization that she hadn't been looking for solitude after all.

After her grilled cheese and the really bad wine, they moved into the living room. Jane stopped Maura from turning on the light in case Frankie or Tommy or her mother drove by to see if Jane was there. They sat on the couch and, in the darkness, Jane found the strength to say what she needed to say. She said she was sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. It was your family, Jane."

"You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be drawn and quartered that ice queen Frost was engaged to. You know she didn't make anyone else sign one of those Section 8 things?" She held up a finger. "I know I'm wrong. Don't correct me." Maura pressed her lips together. "She made you sign it because she knew it was the only way to keep you from running to me and breaking the news. She'd just met you, Maura, and she knew that threatening you with ten years in prison was the only way to shut you up."

"You think I talk too much?"

"No. Well. Yes." She chuckled and touched Maura's hair. "But I meant... there's no other way you would have kept something so big from me. And you, I saw you. I know the exact hour you found out because it was tearing you apart, Maura. It made you physically ill. It made you call your stomachache a stomachache. If keeping this secret was that traumatic for you, then... you must really care about me."

"I do. I love you, Jane."

She'd said it before but Jane just wanted to hear it again. She smiled. "I love you, too. And I love loving you as much as I... hated hating you."

Maura chuckled. She touched Jane's cheek and Jane's smile faded. They were dangerously close. She could feel Maura's breath on her face. Jane was feeling drunk off her sip of the truly terrible wine. Maura had her legs tucked underneath her, and Jane casually touched her thigh with the hand that wasn't currently teasing Maura's curls. Maura reached up and stroked Jane's hair, their limbs tangled in a comfortable way.

"So how long do you think you'll... love me?" Maura asked.

"Same answer as before." Jane leaned closer. "Too soon to tell."

"But... it probably looks bad, huh?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah. No end in sight."

They kissed. Jane hated that Maura's mouth tasted like vinegar and that hers was filled with the taste of slightly-scorched cheese, but there were worse things to worry about. Like if she should be concerned about how good it felt, or how Maura's hands met on the back of her neck. Or how easy it was to push Maura down to the cushion and cover her body. Maura hooked a leg on Jane's hip, and Jane slid her hand down to her knee. She tickled the soft skin at the bend of Maura's leg, and Maura moaned into the kiss.

Jane knew they weren't getting out of this moment any time soon, but she could only think of one other moment she'd rather be in. She replayed Maura's words again in her mind as Maura's tongue teased hers. _I like Tommy. A lot. But I love you._ It didn't matter that Maura had kept the truth about Tommy from her, Jane decided. Maura always told her the truly important things.


End file.
